1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earpiece, and more particularly to an earpiece having a battery device that may be easily disengaged or detached from the earpiece for charging purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical earpieces are provided for attaching onto ears of users, and comprise a hanger member for engaging onto or for attaching onto the ears of the users, and one or more batteries received in the hanger member for supplying the electric energy to the earpiece.
However, the batteries are solidly attached and received in the hanger member, and may not be disengaged from the hanger member.
When the batteries are short of electric energy, and are required to be charged, the hanger members of the typical earpieces should be disengaged from the ears of the users, and are then required to be coupled to the electric power source for charging purposes.
The typical earpieces may be used again only after the batteries have been fully charged with the electric energy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional earpieces.